The Legend's History of Chipan
This Legend tells about ancestral Chipan with magic users, warriors, martial artists and such. Characters Heroes Ming-Huaxing Risusabi the Sorceress Bei-Shanying Musujika the Sorceress Ka-Lun Tongqing the Sorcerer Huan Mei-Lang Huan Zhen-Wong Mitsura Hawazaki PinYin YungKoi-Po Longchien Dodureiyu Shinzo Nei'er Fanwindo Villains Bao-Lisi Badeshi Na-Ta-Sha Fatarou Fueng-Shi Shenkyoshi Snide-Injury Madgie Wong Shiku Sawaki Tsunami and Hsu-Kai Shen-Qiu Episodes # Legendary Beginning: In the beginning, Chipan is a country on Asia, but somethings happened to this history. # Huan Mei-Lang's Descision: Huang Mei-Lang has made a descitsion to be a warrior like her brother Zhen-Wong, so she and her brother must save Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKo-Po from the dog-like demon of Hate Shen-Qiu. # Meet Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying: The sorceresses Ming-Huaxing Risusabi and Bei-Shanying Musujika and the sorcerer Ka-Lun Tongqing tries to stop Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha to brainwashing many peoples. # Witches of Chipan: When they're witches, Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Hawazaki do Taoismic magic to stop an evil spirit who terrorizes Chipan. # Night of the Jiangshis: The Jiangshis are a group of Chinese vampires made their terror durring the night, so Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and their friends must stop them. # Melody Chant: # Nei'er's in Trouble: Dodureiyu's boyfriend Nei'er gets captured by Snide-Injury, so Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyu must save her boyfriend. # While the World Snoozes: Agent Shongju and Agent Tohu put a sleeping curse on the citizen of Xi'an-Yen and turning them into slumbering henchmen, so Huang Mei-Lang and Zhen-Wong helps Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun to break the sleep spell from Agent Shongju and Agent Tohu. # Zen Mediations Rituals: # Nora's Trap: When Princess Nora traps Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun to capture them, so Hawazaki and PinYin must save them from Nora's trap. # The Huang Siblings and the Moon Maidens: When the Huan Siblings must save Chiang'e and Yue Nushen from Shiku Sawaki and his sidekicks Tsunami and Hsu-Kai, but they must defeat them. # The Demons Banishment: # Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha's Evil Creation: Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha created a steampunk-like robot # Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun's Summon: Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun summons some Chipanese legendary creatures to protect the city of Xian'Yen. # The Catgirl Attack: # Wrath of the Sand Blob: A sand blob named El Katib attack some people in Kyoto and kidnaps them from here, so Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazki and PinYin must stop this blob monster. # The White Haired Moose Witch of Lunar Kingdom: # The Frog Lady: The Frog Lady the evil sorceress turn people into flies so she can eat them so Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun can stop her. # The Sorceresses and the White Serpent: When Chiang'e and Yu Nushen helps Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun to searching for the white and green snakes who transforming into two young women. # Hawazaki's Time Machine: Mitsura Hawazaki has invented a time machine who takes her, PinYin and YungKoi-Po in the past. # The Lotus Flower: Ming-Huaxing, PinYin and YungKoi-Po find the lotus flower before Miss Daderen take it from them. # White Arts Vs. Black Arts: Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun fights against Bao-Lisi, Na-Ta-Sha and Haowen with their white magic and black magic. # The Witch Hunters: # Between Good and Evil: Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazki and PinYin were observed the balance between good side and evil side. # The Jade Monster: # Story of the Eight Immortals: Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po tells the story of the Eight immortals (He Xiangu, Cao Guojiu, Li Tieguai, Han Xiangzi, Lu Dongbin, Lan Caihe, Zhang Guolao and Zhongli Quan) whose baninish evil demon sorcerers and sorceresses. # Story About Qigong: # The Astrology: # When the Nightingale Singing: # Courching Feunghuang Hidden Dragon: # Attack of Emperor Han: # The Shadow Queen: # The Demon of Night: # The Chi of Darkness: An evil sorcerer named Dolong Fu traps Mitsura Hawazaki and PinYin # Ka-Lun Vs. Xie'er-Dun: Ka-Lun Tongqing fights an evil CIA agent sorceress named Xie'er-Dun # Tomb of the Dark Dragon Empress: # The Twelve Animal Medalions: Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyu discovers a zodiac carving who poseded with twelve magic medallions with animals on it (the Rat, the Ox, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Goat, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Tiger, the Dog and the Pig). # Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and the Yokai Witches: # Huan Mei-Lang and the House of Flying Daggers: # Memoir of a Chinese Mountie: When Dodureiyu # The Ballad of Huan Mei-Lang # The Samurai's Weapon # Perils of Namiko and Reiko: # Ming-Huaxing and the Water Goddess Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fanmakes